


A trip down memory lane

by earlpanda



Category: daomubiji, 盗墓笔记, 盜墓筆記 - 南派三叔 | The Grave Robbers' Chronicles - Xu Lei
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlpanda/pseuds/earlpanda
Summary: Rất nhiều năm về sau, khi cùng Tiểu Hoa treo mình giữa lưng chừng đỉnh núi cao chót vót ở Tứ Xuyên, cùng nhớ lại những chuyện vụn vặt thời thơ ấu, Ngô Tà không khỏi có chút bùi ngùi xúc động...
Relationships: Xiao Hua/ Wu Xie, 花邪 - Relationship





	A trip down memory lane

"Liệu có lại nhầm sang nhà tắm nam nữa không đấy?" Lão Dương đứng dưới bờ tường sốt ruột hỏi. Ngô Tà leo lên vai Lão Dương, như bận trước, đu mình trèo lên bờ tường nhanh thoăn thoắt như khỉ, vừa khẽ giọng nói với thằng bạn chí cốt bên dưới: "Yên tâm đi, lần này chắc chắn là nhà tắm nữ, tao tra rồi mà, nhất định không lầm đâu!" Sau khi đã ngồi xổm yên vị trên bờ tường, Ngô Tà cúi xuống chìa tay ra: "Nào, tao kéo mày lên!"

Hai thằng nhóc nhảy tụt xuống dưới. Bên kia bờ tường là một gian nhà tắm, ở đó có một ô cửa sổ thông gió, bên trong nhà tắm là các gian buồng riêng để tắm rửa vệ sinh. Ngô Tà đi trước, nhảy lên bệ đá xi-măng gần đó, định thò đầu vào thám thính bên trong.

"Các cậu đang làm gì đấy?" Một giọng nói trong trẻo vang lên. Một khuôn mặt tròn xoe, trắng trắng mềm mềm đột ngột xuất hiện ở ô cửa sổ, dí sát ngay vào mặt Ngô Tà, khiến cậu ta giật thót mình suýt chút nữa trượt chân ngã dập mặt.

Bị bắt gian tại trận, Lão Dương mặt mũi đỏ tưng bừng, lắp ba lắp bắp nói: "Tiểu Tiểu Hoa, bọn tui tui chẳng qua chỉ chỉ là là là.... đi đi nhầm nhầm nhầm đường thôi!"

Thì ra nhỏ này là Tiểu Hoa bên nhà ngoại, Ngô Tà nghĩ bụng. Hai nhà Ngô – Giải vốn là thông gia, mỗi dịp lễ tết, ăn giỗ hoặc đám cưới đám hỏi gì đó hai nhà lại tụ họp, Ngô Tà cũng từng gặp nhỏ mấy lần nhưng không thân thiết lắm. Con trai con gái sở thích khác nhau mà, huống hồ Tiểu Hoa kia cứ như khuê nữ cấm cung, thường ở rịt trong nhà chứ rất ít khi ra ngoài, nghe nói là học hát tuồng cổ.

Cô bé được gọi là "Tiểu Hoa" kia lập tức cười khúc khích, hai tay bám trên bậu cửa sổ mượn lực một cái nhảy phắt lên, luồn mình chui qua ô cửa sổ nhanh thoăn thoắt, rồi tinh nghịch nháy mắt với Ngô Tà: "Các cậu muốn xem cái gì? Nếu nói sớm, tôi đã dẫn cậu đi rồi."

Ủa sao phản ứng này có vẻ không đúng lắm với một đứa con gái, Ngô Tà nghĩ vậy, vừa kinh ngạc vừa ngơ ngác. Nhưng còn chưa kịp mở mồm ra nói gì, đột nhiên từ bên trong nhà tắm vang lên một tiếng mở cửa lạch xạch. Tiểu Hoa biến sắc, vội vã kêu lên: "Không xong! Phải đi đây, hẹn lần khác nhé!" Nói đoạn liền đi ngay, nhảy phắt lên rồi đu mình qua bờ tường nhanh thoăn thoắt, bỏ chạy mất dạng.

Cùng lúc đó, một tiếng hét chói tai vang lên từ bên trong gian nhà. Bà chị họ vừa tắm xong, còn chưa kịp mặc quần áo, nhìn thấy thấp thoáng cái đầu húi cua của hai thằng lỏi con ngoài cửa sổ liền gào lên chửi: "Hai thằng oắt con bậy bạ này! Cút ngay!"

Rất nhiều năm về sau, khi cùng Tiểu Hoa – bấy giờ đã trổ mã thành một thằng đàn ông to tướng – treo mình lơ lửng trên vách đá ở Tứ Xuyên, nhớ lại chuyện này, Ngô Tà mới cảm thấy vô cùng hoài niệm.

Thì ra thằng ranh con này trông thế mà cũng dám đi dòm trộm WC nữ!


End file.
